


Attack on Water Park

by twistedwerewulf



Series: Attack on [Blank] [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Fluff, Multi, Waterpark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedwerewulf/pseuds/twistedwerewulf
Summary: The 104th training corps go on an adventure to the water park in a modern AU. Where the Vets are the lifeguards and the only one having fun is Mike.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you would check them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Eren Jeager  
> Armin Arlert  
> Jean Kirstein  
> Connie Springer  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Erwin Smith  
> Levi Ackerman  
> Mike Zacharius  
> Oluo Bozado  
> Rico Brzenska

“Does everyone have their sunscreen? Eren? You know you’ll get sunburn right?” Armin frantically spoke to his friend as he dug through an oversized bag filled with unnecessary supplies.

“Geez Armin! The water park is inside! Who needs sunscreen when you’re inside?”

“Half of it is indoors Eren! The other half is outside. That’s where all the big slides are, and if you’re going to ride them. You’ll need it!” Eventually Armin found his spare bottle of sunscreen and held it out to Eren who promptly pushed his hand away.

“I told you Armin, I don’t need it.”

“Eren,” Mikasa said calmly, glancing towards the angry brunet, “Listen to Armin, you don’t want to get sunburned would you?”

“I won’t get sunburn, Mikasa!” Eren scoffed and shook his head. “Besides I heard that if you’re moving around you won’t get sunburn!”

Armin could only stare at his friend in slight disbelief, “You don’t really believe that do you Eren?”

“Of course I do! I read it on the internet!” The boy said matter of factly with a grin.

Mikasa raised her hand as if to say something, but shook her head slowly. Armin was going to have to handle this one. 

“Eren, you can’t just believe everything you read on the internet. People lie on the internet.” Armin sighed attempting to apply the sunscreen to his friend himself.

“Hey, knock it off! And well… You can’t believe everything you read in those books of yours!” 

“... Yes I can Eren. Those books are factual. Not a Buzzfeed article!”

“Hey, I didn’t read it on Buzzfeed… I read it on Facebook.”

“I knew you were dumb Eren, but I didn’t think that you were this dumb.” A voice came from behind the trio as Jean caught up with them Marco in tow.

Marco was carrying a backpack over both shoulders while a towel hung on his forearm. He was smiling until Jean made that comment. The freckled boy glanced over to his companion, “Now Jean…” He began. 

Jean sighed and glanced over briefly, “What? I’m just stating the facts. He thinks Facebook is telling him the truth.”

“I-I know, but still…” Marco tried to continue, but honestly, he didn’t want to make anyone mad or upset. He didn’t think Eren was stupid per say. To Marco, Eren was...naive.

Jean shrugged lightly, “Eh, whatever. He can think whatever he wants, but it still is a little dumb.” He lightly dropped the subject without giving up his opinion on Eren’s intelligence. 

“Bertholdt, listen. You have to ride the big slides at least five times. That’s the only way you’ll ever have fun here,” Renier talked to his companion as they caught up with their friends. 

Bertholdt nodded, feeling sweat rolling down his face. “O-Okay…I trust you Reiner.” He mumbled quietly. 

Reiner grinned giving a satisfied nod, “Of course you do Bert, I would never steer you in the wrong direction.”

“That’s a lie if I ever heard one.” The sarcastic, yet monotone voice spoke up behind them where Ymir had gone unnoticed for several minutes.

“Gah!” Bertholt spun around, clutching his chest with one of his huge hands. His green eyes widened, but then returned to their normal state once he saw Ymir. He smiled nervously as a crimson blush appeared on his cheeks. “O-Oh, Y-Ymir, I forgot you were behind us..”

Ymir laughed and grinned, “What? Did I scare you big guy?” She teased and slapped her hand down on his shoulder a little too roughly.

Bertholdt’s blush grew more. He was a little embarrassed by the way he had reacted. “Um...a-a little.” He said. 

Ymir only laughed again and shook her head, “You really need to learn how to chill out.”

“Hey, leave him alone Ymir,” Reiner commented, “Anyone would be afraid if they turned around and saw your face.”

Ymir was ready with a come back until she heard faint chanting in the distance.

“Water park! Water park! Water park!” 

The chanting got louder and closer until finally Connie burst through the crowd of his friends running ahead of them.

“I’m so excited!!!!” Sasha exclaimed following suit of Connie, “Wait for me Connie!!” 

Connie, still screaming excitedly jumped onto the locked gate. “Come on, let us in!”

Ymir pulled the boy away from the gate, “They aren’t open yet, stupid. Give it a few minutes.”

“Hey you guys!” A small feminine voice called out. It was Krista, wearing a cute white cover up and a sunhat. She waved to the group, rushing over to them. “There you are! I’m not late, am I? I’m sorry if I am!”

Reiner was the first to make his way hastily over to the girl. “Hey Krista , you’re not l-” 

His words were quickly interrupted by a hand violently pushing his face out of the way.

“You’re not late at all!” Ymir exclaimed holding Reiner at a distance. “Everyone else is just early!”

Krista beamed. “Oh good! For a moment there, I thought that I was!” She brushed off her cover up gently. Her smile soon faded and then began to look around. 

Sasha noticed right away that something was off. “Is something wrong Krista?”

“No, nothing’s wrong Sasha.” Krista replied, “It’s just that...Annie was behind me earlier...I wonder where she went off to.” 

At the mention of Annie’s name, Bertholdt’s nose began to bleed. Frantically, he clasped his nose, some of the blood seeping through his fingers. Knowing that this wasn’t going to help, he pinched his nose. His mother always told him that would stop the bleeding. 

Not noticing Bertholdt’s dilemma, Krista’s ocean blue eyes continued to look around for any sight of the other blonde. “I’m sure she’s here somewhere. She couldn’t have gone far.” 

Krista may not have noticed, but Ymir sure did, “You got a problem there Berty?” She teased the boy before Reiner cut in. 

“Hey, I’m the only one allowed to call him that.”

Connie began to violently shake the gate and scream impatiently.

“N-Now Connie I’m sure they’re going to unlock the gate soon,” Armin tried to calm the boy, but much to his dismay Eren joined him.

Sasha joined them as well, but instead of just shaking the gate, she tried to climb the gate. Mikasa thankfully grabbed her before she could actually hurt herself. 

Marco went over to Eren and Connie and placed his hands on both boy’s shoulders. “C’mon you two. I’m sure it won’t be long now.” 

Eren quickly calmed himself while Connie continued to whine, “But Marco! It’s ten, they open at ten and the gates are still closed!”

Only seconds later Levi emerged from a small building with a set of keys. “What kind of brats get here right when it opens.” The lifeguard mumbled to himself and worked on unlocking the gate.

Hanji followed soon after, wearing a blood red bathing suit and sunscreen on her nose. She carried out a lifetube on her arm. “Well, it IS the first day of summer Levi.” She said with a grin. 

“So what? This is my job and I don’t even want to be here.” Levi opened the gate.

Connie barreled through followed by Eren who dragged Armin along with him. 

“Wait! Eren! No running by the pool!”

“... Damn, that kid’s better at my job than I am.” Levi commented stepping back from the gate.

“Connie! Wait for me!” Sasha jogged after Connie, not wanting to get in trouble or hurt by running. 

Reiner and Ymir walked through the gate followed by Jean who was already trying to find the perfect spot to gain a tan.

Bertholdt followed behind Reiner and Ymir, still pinching his nose. He was afraid to let go for he thought it was still bleeding. 

Krista squealed happily, clapping her hands. “Oh, I’m so excited! We’re gonna have a blast!” 

“You bet we are!” Reiner butted in grinning, “Just stick with me Krista and you’ll have the time of your life.”

Ymir swiftly forced herself between the two pushing Reiner as far as she could without it being obvious. “Come on Krista. You and I can ride all the big water slides together. Reiner’s probably to afraid to go on them anyway.”

“Oh okay! Sounds like fun!” She said happily, smiling up to Ymir. 

Ymir grinned back while Reiner watched jealously, “I’m not afraid, Ymir.” 

“Yes you are now shut up.” 

Eren had continued to drag Armin along, “Come on Armin, put all that crap down! We have to be the first ones in line for the water slide!” 

“Eren, we’re the only ones here. And you still haven’t put on your sunscreen!”

Mikasa gave Eren a motherly, yet stern glare. “Eren, if you don’t put on your sunscreen, I’ll keep you here on the blanket and you won’t be able to ride anything.”

“Oh come on Mikasa, you can’t tell me what to do.” Eren defiantly said while letting Armin go to run up the steps to the slide. 

“Let him go Mikasa, he’ll learn when he gets really bad sunburn. At least we’ll be protected.” Armin replied while applying another layer of sunscreen and pulling a sun hat from his bag, “Sweet, sweet protection.”

The raven-haired girl looked over at Armin. After giving it a moment of thought, Mikasa turned to Eren. “Alright fine. I won’t make you stay here. You go have fun.” 

“I was gonna do that anyway!” Eren called back already halfway up the stairs. 

When he got there, Mike was sitting in a chair at the top. He held out his hand signaling for Eren to wait. The boy did, impatiently.

“... Come on man I’m the only one here!”

Mike continued to hold his hand out. He thoroughly enjoyed messing with the first kids in the park.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Bertholdt had excused himself to go to the bathroom to make sure his nose wasn’t bleeding. Thankfully, the pinching helped and it had stopped. As soon as Bertholdt exited the bathroom, he wished he was back in the bathroom. There was Annie, wearing a beautiful blue bikini. Quickly, before she could notice, Bertholdt sprinted back into the bathroom, blood trailing behind him. 

Reiner was the only one who seemed to notice Bertholdt’s inconvenience and followed him after a few moments. “Bert, what’s wrong dude?”

Bertholdt grabbed some paper towels from the top of the sink and teared a huge piece off. The tallest male held it to his bleeding nose. “I-It’s nothing. I’ll be fine.” He assured nervously, watching the blood seep in the paper towel. 

Reiner grinned and slapped him on the back lightly, “It’s Annie, isn’t it?” He laughed lightly, “Listen, man, you just have to talk to her. Give her the old Bertholdt charm. Just like I do with Krista!”

Bertholdt’s face turned as red as a tomato. “I-I really want to...but...I-I can’t. I’ll just make a blubbering fool of myself.” He hung his head in disbelief. 

“No way dude! You just have to have some confidence in yourself! Hold your head high, puff out your chest and impress the hell out of her!”

“That’s just the problem Reiner…” Bertholdt continued, checking the paper towel for a clean spot before placing it back on his nose. “I have no confidence...You know I have no will of my own. It’s impossible…” 

“Nothing is impossible, dude!” Reiner gently shook his friend by the shoulders. “I know you can do this, and when you do you, Annie, Krista and I can double date!”

Bertholdt listened to his childhood friend. Reiner believed in him. It made him feel all warm inside. Just knowing that one person believed he could do something that the taller male knew he couldn’t, made him happy. A small smile appeared on the tanned lad’s face. Maybe he could do it! It was worth a shot. “Thank you Reiner.” Bertl said. “You know, maybe today won’t be like the other days.” 

“That’s right. You just have to think positive. Now, get yourself cleaned up and go get you a girlfriend!”

Bertholdt nodded sharply and wiped his nose with another clean paper towel. The bleeding finally stopped again and he took a deep breath. Alright Bertholdt, he thought to himself, You can do this.

Reiner proudly watched his friend and walked with him out of the bathroom once he was ready. “Now, you just have to be smooth when you talk to her Bert. Manly.”

“That’s crap advice.” Ymir butted in as they passed her and Krista.

“Oh yeah? And what would you suggest he do?”

“Be himself, but… A little less himself, ya know?”

Bertholdt’s emerald green eyes glanced at both Reiner and Ymir, more sweat pouring from his forehead and streamed down his face like rivers. What should he do? Should he follow Reiner’s advice and act all tough or follow Ymir’s advice? Thoughts raced through his head again. 

“Don’t listen to her Bertholdt. She may be a girl, but she doesn’t know anything about them.” Reiner shot back mostly as an insult to Ymir.

“Right, that’s why Krista is riding all the rides with me today. Because you were so charming with your gorilla like manliness.”

“Stop it you two!” Krista exclaimed, looking up at both of them, giving them a stern glare. It still looked cute despite being serious. “I don’t really know why we’re talking about this, but if you want my opinion, I believe Bertholdt should just be...Bertholdt. He’s perfect just the way he is. He doesn’t need to change at all!”

Bertholdt’s eyes made their way to Krista when she spoke up. He was thankful for her input, but now he had three different ways to try to get Annie’s attention, and they could all end horribly. That was Bertholdt for you. Always thinking negatively about things. 

“... I’m not a gorilla.” Reiner pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively.

“And I know more about women then you ever will.” Ymir gave him a small smug grin, “But, I’m sure you know that already so I’m not going to waste anymore of my time telling you about it.”

“Anyway, ignoring her, you should totally do what Krista said.” Renier turned back to his friend. Half trying to encourage him and half trying to impress Krista himself.

Bertholdt nodded. “A-Alright. I suppose it would be worth a shot...I guess.” He said. 

Near the other end of the park Jean was scoping out the perfect place to sit and had already moved himself five times. He claimed to “find the right lighting.”

Marco sighed, having to move with him. “Jean, my legs are getting tired. Can you please just pick a spot and stay there?” 

“Marco, I need to find just the right spot for a perfect tan… And so everyone can see how good I look. Okay? If I have to move a hundred times I will.”

Marco crossed his arms. “Well, I’m going to go have some fun while you do that then. Here.” He handed Jean the stuff he was carrying. “Once you finally find a spot, I’ll come back.” He began to walk away. Marco felt bad for leaving his buddy behind but, he was a bit annoyed by having to walk all over earth’s creation to find a spot.

“Works for me.” Jean shrugged it off and continued to move around until he found his perfect spot. He then continued his presence of annoyance, by setting up his phone and playing music.

Connie had, at some point, already made it into the water of the wave pool and was doing his best to swim to the deepest part only to be pushed back every so often by a wave.

Sasha had also joined Connie in the wave pool and managed to ride the waves by body surfing. Only once or twice, she got knocked over by a massive way near the deeper parts. “Connie!” Sasha called out to her friend, “You have to try this! It’s so much fun!”

“Eh?” Connie turned to look at Sasha as the waves started again and was knocked over, but luckily the wave pushed him back to the shore and he was unphased. “Alright! Let’s do this thing!”

Another big wave began to form, causing Sasha to make her stance. “Here we go!” Once the wave began to crash, Sasha pushed off the ground in the pool and let the wave carry her. “WOO-HOO!” 

Connie attempted to mimic Sasha, but with worse results. When Connie pushed off the ground he ended up missing the wave and going face first into the water, realizing what had happened just a little too late.

Once Sasha made it to the shore of the pool, she stood up, placing some strands of hair behind her ear. “Oi Connie! Wasn’t that fun?” She glanced over to her right expecting to see Connie, but he wasn’t there. “Connie?” She turned around, her brown eyes scanning her surroundings.

Connie rose from the water and shook the water out of his ears. “I don’t think I did it right!”

Sasha waded through the water, making her way towards Connie. “Hey, practice makes perfect! Here, let me show you how it’s done. It’s easier than you think!” Sasha made her stance again as another wave made its way towards them. “Watch and learn amigo!” She winked as she pushed off again, riding the waves once again. Once the water died down, she stood up and glanced over her shoulder to Connie. “Y’see? It’s not that hard! Go on! Try again!”

Connie once again tried to mimic what Sasha had done and ended up in an awkward squatting position in the water. “Alright I think I’ll get it this time!” He spoke with much confidence and waited for another wave. He managed to ride it for a few moments then, he sank.

Sasha grinned. “You almost had it that time Connie! Keep trying! You’ll get it!” She cheered him on.

While Connie tried to ride the waves again, Jean became bored and went to find Marco. When he eventually did he stood casually next to his friend like he had been there the whole time.

Marco had just gotten off one of the slides when Jean stood next to him. He turned around to face him. “Hey Jean. Did you finally find a spot?” He asked with a smile. 

Jean gave a slight nod, “Yup, I did. What are you up to? Having fun?”

Marco nodded. “Yeah, I just got off that slide over there.” He replied gesturing to the slide behind him. “I’m on my way to the lazy river now. Want to come with me?”

Jean hadn’t intended on actually going into the water because, well, his hair would get wet, but he figured it would just be boring sitting by himself. There was only so much of Sasha and Connie’s stupid games he could watch before getting sick of it. “Yeah, sure.”

Marco smiled. “Great! C’mon! It’s this way.” He said and began to lead the way towards the lazy river. Once they reached the lazy river, Petra was standing there, with her red bathing suit and her whistle around her neck.

She spotted them and gave them a warm smile. “Hello boys!”

“Hello Miss Petra!” Marco greeted politely, giving a small wave.

“How are you doing?”

“We’re great thanks! How about you?”

“I’m doing alright thank you!” Petra said sweetly. Marco was such a nice young man. “ Are you guys enjoying yourselves today?” 

“Yup! It’s the perfect day to come here! Right, Jean?” Marco turned to his friend next to him. 

Jean nodded and smiled lightly at Petra, “It sure is, especially since I haven’t seen Eren for over twenty minutes!”

Petra lightly chuckled and shook her head, an amused smile on her face. “Well, I’m glad to hear that you two are having fun.” She then glanced to the attraction. “So you guys want to ride the lazy river?”

Marco nodded, his smile was as bright as the sun. “Yes ma’am!”

“Alright.” She said and waded through the water, pulling a inner tube with two holes in it. “The other tubes are being blown up right now and this is the only one that’s available. Is that okay?” 

“That’s perfectly fine with me! Jean, that okay?” The freckled boy turned to the other.

A light blush spread over Jean’s face and he rubbed the back of his neck before responding. “Of course it’s fine.”

Marco closed his eyes and smiled towards Jean. He had such a lovely smile. 

“Alright then. Here you guys go!” Petra said happily, handing them the tube. “You two have fun now!” 

Marco took the tube politely from the orange-haired woman. “Thank you Miss Petra. C’mon Jean!” The boy said as he began to wade through the water, placing the tube down.

Jean followed Marco into the water and attempted to lift himself into the tube, failing, and getting his hair wet, “My haiiirrr.” He whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Won't-Grow-Up  
> It would be cool if you checked them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Eren Jeager  
> Armin Arlert  
> Jean Kirstein  
> Connie Springer  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Erwin Smith  
> Levi Ackerman  
> Mike Zacharius  
> Oluo Bozado  
> Rico Brzenska


	3. Chapter 3

“Dude!” Eren whined to the lifeguard and threw a mini tantrum.

Mike pointed at his nametag and cleared his throat.

“... C’mon… Mike. Let me down the slide!” Eren complained and tried to move past. 

The man only grunted and moved to stand in front of the entrance. 

“Eren,” Mikasa said grabbing his shoulder. “You are forgetting your manners. What is the magic word?” She said in a stern motherly tone. “What’s a ‘manners’?” Eren looked to Mikasa obviously confused.

Armin had managed to get himself up the stairs to the slide, “Eren, you know what manners are. Come on say it with me… Pl-”  
“Plants.” Eren said confidently. 

Mikasa sighed heavily and turned to Mike. “Would you like me to say it for him or would you like him to say it himself?” She asked the tall sniffer.  
Mike pointed to Eren, “He has to say it himself.”

The ever patient Armin sighed and tried again, “No Eren. Plea-”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one Armin? There aren’t any words that start with ‘Plea’”

“Eren…” Armin sighed, “Yes there are. Plea is a word, but that’s not the word Mister Mike is looking for.”

“Plea is not a word.”

Mikasa sighed again. They were going to be here for a while. 

“Mikasa… I think I’m gonna lose it.” Armin muttered to his friend. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I feel like we should just go down the slide without him. There are a lot of people starting to head up this way and we don’t want to keep them waiting.” She said, pointing over her shoulder.

“If we go down without him we’ll never hear the end of it.” Armin pointed out. 

“Come on guys I’m dying here!” Eren yelled at his friends. 

Armin put his hands on Eren’s shoulders, “Just say please you beautiful idiot!”  
~~~~~~

“Oooh! What about that one!?” Krista exclaimed, pointing to a small waterslide that sat on a hill. 

“Really Krista? That one’s kind of small, don’t you think? Like for the little kids.” Ymir scoffed lightly.

“If Ymir won’t ride the slide with you I will.” Reiner offered stepping between the two, only to be punched in the gut. 

Krista gasped. “Ymir! That wasn’t very nice of you! He was offering to go with me!” 

Ymir frowned, “B-But, no.” She whined, “He’s not allowed.”

“You heard her Ymir. That wasn’t very nice of you.” Reiner smirked.

“Shut up bonehead.” 

Krista crossed her arms and glanced back up at the waterslide. Then she turned to Reiner. “Well, are you ready to go Reiner?” 

“Of course!” Reiner quickly recovered from his gut punch and tried to rush to the slide as quickly as he could with Krista to avoid more injury.

“Nooooo” Ymir whined again and pouted.

Bertholdt glanced over with his wide mossy green eyes and attempted to silently comfort Ymir by placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“If you don’t get that hand off me I swear I’ll rip it off.” Ymir wasn’t necessarily mad at Bertholdt, but he was the closest thing.

As fast as he could, the tall sweaty beanpole quickly placed his hand back by his side. 

Reiner made his way with Krista to the top of the slide where Oluo waited disinterested as always.

“Eh?” The lifeguard looked over his sunglasses, “Oh, just a kid and his little girlfriend. Go, Heavier person in the back.”

“I’m gonna kill him.” It was unclear whether Ymir was talking about Reiner or Oluo, but one of them was in for it.

“Oooh! This is so exciting!” Krista said happily. This was the first waterslide she went on today and she was beyond thrilled.

Reiner sat in the back of the tube and held it in place while Krista got in. Oluo lightly nudged them down the slide with his foot. “Have fun, yadda yadda, whatever.” 

“Here we go!!!!” Krista cheered as the tube went down the slide. A giant grin was on her face. 

Reiner wasn’t particularly excited about the slide, Ymir was right. It kind of was for kids, but any opportunity to get on Krista’s good side was exciting enough for him. 

Once they made it down, Krista ended up falling off the tube and into the water. After a few seconds, the little blondie’s head popped back up to the surface. She squealed as she escaped the waves from the slide. “Oh my gosh! It’s so cold!”

Ymir had already begun booking it to the pool just short of jumping a fence, “I’ll save you Krista!” 

Out of instinct Reiner went to help Krista out of the water only to be body slammed and held underwater by the force that is Ymir.

“Reiner!” Bertholdt cried out, his mossy green eyes widened in horror.

“YMIR!” Krista shireked in shock. 

While all of this was happening, Annie just happened to walk past. She stopped and stared at the scene unfolding in front of her. “I don’t want to know.” The stone-faced blonde said and continued to walk away from it all. "How many times are they going to do this today?" Annie thought to herself, "I'm going to need a headcount eventually."

“H-Hold on Reiner! I’ll go get a lifeguard!” Bertholdt said before sprinting to find a lifeguard.

“Ymir! Let him have some air! YMIR!” Krista shouted trying to pry Ymir’s hands off of Reiner. 

Though persistent Ymir allowed Krista to pry her hands off of the boy. “He’s fine see!”

Reiner burst up from the water and almost went after Ymir, but that attack was deterred by the presence for Krista. “Yep. Perfectly fine.” In his head he was already devising a plan to get back at Ymir. 

Ymir just grinned, “So you’re not as big of a baby as I thought you were.”

Reiner groaned, “At least I’m not a jealous bastard.”

“The next time I hold you under I won’t let you back up Braun. That’s a promise.”

Krista rolled her ocean blue eyes. This was going to last all day, wasn’t it. Why couldn’t these two get along for ONCE?  
~~~~~

“See Connie? I knew after a while, you’d get the hang of it!” Sasha said as she surfaced from the deep end of the wave pool. 

“Yeah! It’s super fun!” Connie cheered as he rode another wave. It wasn’t as graceful as the way Sasha did it, but it was something. 

The park was short lifeguards so manager, Erwin Smith, began his shift at the wave pool. He took no notice of Connie and Sasha at first, but the first time Connie went under and didn’t come back up for a good few seconds he blew his whistle. 

“Be careful you two! I don’t want to have to fill out the paperwork if one of you drowns on my watch!”

Sasha turned to Erwin with a sheepish smile. “We will! Don’t worry sir!” She said. “Right Connie….Connie?!” The brunette frantically searched for her friend, until she saw him under the water. “CONNIE!” She exclaimed. Quickly, the girl dove under the water and grabbed Connie. She pulled him above the water and swam towards the shore. She laid him down on the shore and searched frantically for Mr. Erwin or Levi “HELP! SOMEONE HELP!”

“Levi! Give the kid CPR!” Erwin demanded pointing to the unconscious Connie.

“... That’s unsanitary. I’m not doing it.” Levi scoffed, “Have Nanaba do it.”

“Levi! The paperwork we will both have to do if this kid doesn’t make it!”

“JUST SOMEONE PLEASE HELP HIM!” Sasha screamed at the men. She was filled with panic, the poor thing.

“God, fine, but I expect a god damn raise.” Levi knelt down next to Connie and began administering CPR. When he went to breathe into his lungs, Connie spit water in his face and began laughing hysterically.

Sasha blinked in surprise. “...Connie?” 

“Did you see that Sasha!? I spit water in his face. I am a comedy god!”

“Levi! Put down the pool skimmer!” Erwin rushed off the lifeguard chair to prevent Levi from beating Connie half to death.

Levi groaned and almost didn’t listen to his boss, “Fine, but I want an hour break today!”

Having heard the commotion for the lazy river’s end was nearby, Marco hurried towards Sasha and Connie. “What happened!? Is everyone alright?!” He asked  
.   
Jean followed still attempting to fix his barely messed up hair, “God, Connie what stupid thing did you do this time?”

“We’re fine.” Sasha replied to Marco.

“I spit water in his fa-haha!” Connie attempted to answer Jean, but was so amused by himself he couldn’t form the words anymore.

“He basically pretended to drown and when Mister Levi tried to revive him, he spit water in his face.” Sasha translated for the laughing boy, almost chuckling herself near the end. 

Jean smiled lightly and chuckled, “And he isn’t dead? I’d call that a win, Connie my man.”

Marco crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head with a small smile on his face. Connie was always doing things like this. It was just the way he was and Marco didn’t have the heart to scold him.

The next to join them was Reiner and co. “We heard a commotion over here. Something about the little cranky lifeguard wanting an hour break?”

“I heard Sasha screaming, is everything okay you two?”

Sasha nodded. “We’re okay now thanks Krista.”

“That’s good. I’m glad.”

“So, it’s gonna be baldie’s fault if we all get kicked out.” Ymir commented while still offering a small grin to Connie.

Reiner offered a hand to the boy and lifted him up. “Nice one, dude.”

“I think it’s really the best thing I’ve ever done.” Connie spoke between his giggles.

“I’ll have to admit,” Sasha began. “It was pretty funny...but next time, don’t scare me half to death, okay man?” Sasha asked him, some of the worry still in her eyes.

Connie nodded still grinning like an idiot, “I promise. Next time I’ll try not to.”

Sasha smiled back to him, relieved. “Okay, I’m holding you to that promise.”  
~~~~~~~

“Eren, it’s not that complicated, you’ve said it before. Usually when you want something.” Armin calmly tried to get his friend to be polite.

“Pleahah, Pleasha,” Eren attempted entirely serious.

“Almost there Eren… You’ve got the first syllable at least…” Armin sighed lightly.

Mikasa was nearly falling asleep. Her eyes drooped a little. They have been at it for fifteen minutes. 

“Plea-...Please?” Eren guessed.

“Oh my gosh he got it!” Armin let out a relieved breath, “Now ask Mister Mike if we can go down the slide with that word.”

“Can we go down the slide now… Please?” Eren attempted to be as polite as he could.

Mike shrugged and stepped out of the way, “Good enough for me. Lightest person in the front heaviest in the back. Try not to flip the tube.”

Mikasa sighed happily and smiled. Finally they would be able to go on the slide. 

“Armin, you have to get in the front. You’re the lightest.” Eren pointed out pushing his friend to the front. 

“W-What?! Is it too late to go back down the stairs.” Armin’s voice quivered. 

“Yes,” Mike responded. “In the tube please.”

“Come on Armin.” Mikasa said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Eren and I will be with you. Don’t be scared. Everything is going to be alright.” 

“A-Alright,” Armin eased himself into the tube and gripped the side so tightly it seemed like it might pop.

“Okay, Mikasa, get in the back you’re the heaviest.” Eren pointed to the back of the tube.

Mikasa blushed and quickly looked away. If she were wearing her scarf, she would’ve brought it to her lips. Yet, she didn’t wear her scarf today for Armin didn’t want to have her get heatstroke from wearing it. The raven-haired girl turned back to face Eren, giving him a sharp nod. Then, she sat down in the back of the tube. 

Mike watched partially amused, and leaned into Eren slightly, “Rude.” He said before shoving him into the tube and pushing the trio down the slide.

Armin was already babbling like a baby and Eren was screaming the whole way down while gripping to Armin.

During the ride, Mikasa’s usually straight lips formed a small smile. She stayed silent, yet she was having a blast. 

At the end of the ride Eren had flipped out of the tube while Armin had a death grip on the sides. “Never again…” The boy slipped from the tube and pulled himself out of the water.

“That was enjoyable to say the least.” Mikasa said as she also slipped out of the tube. 

“We need to do that again.” Eren scrambled out of the water and began back towards the stairs.

“Eren, do you want to ride more rides or just go on this one?” Armin questioned shivering slightly.

“... More rides.” Eren admitted reluctantly made his way back to his friends.

Mikasa turned to the boy with her grey irises before they glanced over at the wave pool that was nearby. “Armin, Eren, look. Everyone’s over by the wavepool. I wonder why..” She said beckoning the boys to look over where the wave pool was. 

Armin glanced over at the wave pool, “We should go check it out. Just in case something is going on.”

Eren groaned, “But rides guys.”

“We’ll go on some more rides later Eren, I promise. Right now, let’s go to the wave pool.” Mikasa assured Eren. 

Eren mumbled under his breath and went along with his friends to the wave pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you would check them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Eren Jeager  
> Armin Arlert  
> Jean Kirstein  
> Connie Springer  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Erwin Smith  
> Levi Ackerman  
> Mike Zacharius  
> Oluo Bozado  
> Rico Brzenska  
> Hannes (Now included.)


	4. Chapter 4

Armin approached Marco first.

 

“What’s going on? Why is everyone here?”

Marco turned to face the blond coconut and smiled. “Oh hey Armin. Well, it’s a long story.” He said with a light chuckle. “To make it short, Connie pulled a prank on Mister Levi.” 

Mikasa made her way over. “What exactly did he do?” She asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. 

Marco rubbed the back of his neck. “He-”

“Pretended to drown and once Levi tried to give him CPR, Connie spit pool water right into his face!” Sasha interrupted.

Marco glanced over to Sasha, then back to the others with that smile he always had. “What she said.” 

“Connie…” Armin sighed almost disapprovingly. 

“I stand by what I did. It was hilarious, and hey, Levi got his hour break out of it!” Connie defended himself, “Win win!”

Mikasa sighed, shaking her head and gently rolling her eyes. She just hoped that Eren wouldn’t get that idea anytime soon.

“Hey! Since we’re all here, why don’t we all go in the wave pool?” Krista suggested.

Bertholdt nodded. “I-I..um...second that notion.” 

“Good idea Krista!” Marco added.

“You go on ahead.” Mikasa said, “I’m going to relax for a while.” She said and headed towards the nearest beach chair by the pool. 

“Are you sure Mikasa?” Sasha asked, watching her go over.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” the raven-haired girl replied as she lounged on the chair.

“You know,” Annie spoke up. “I’d never thought I’d say this, but I’m going to go join her.” She then made her way over to the chair next to Mikasa and sat down. 

Krista took Ymir's hand. "C'mon Ymir! Let's go!" She cheered and pulled Ymir towards the water. 

Ymir let Krista guide her into the water, and she grinned back at Reiner. She was the favorite again. 

Reiner scowled back and rushed into the water splashing everyone in his path. Even, Krista before she was even waist deep in the water.

“No running! Little delinquent…” Levi grumbled as he made his way to the breakroom. 

“C’mon Connie! Let’s go back in!” Sasha said rushing after Reiner and the others. “NO MERCY!” It was then that she lunged for Reiner, trying to hold on to him with one hand while trying to get water in the other to splash him. 

Reiner almost stumbled face first into the water, but he was able to gather himself fairly quickly. “Only if you can get the upperhand!” He shot back throwing a handful of water at Sasha.

Connie was the next to follow while Reiner was distracted he jumped on his back and latched on. 

Sasha dodged the water that Reiner threw at her. “You missed!” She laughed and continued to splash the brawny teen with the pool water.

Reiner turned his face away and continued to splash water at Sasha while trying to get Connie off of his back. “You guys!” He laughed, he certainly was enjoying himself.

Sasha laughed along. Reiner had one of those laughs that could brighten up anyone’s day. It was contagious to say the least. The young brunette continued to hold on. “I’m not gonna give up!” She exclaimed through her laughter. 

“Neither am I!” Reiner assured her, “Hey Connie, wanna help me out here dude?”

“No way man! Team Sasha all the way! This is the only way it’ll be a fair fight!”

“Yeah!” Sasha said, still splashing. Her arm was starting to get tired from holding on, but she wasn’t going to give up. The girl was a tough cookie. “Like I said, NO MERCY!”

Reiner managed to grab a hold of Connie and flip him off his back. He brought him down, but not hard enough to hurt him and created a splash big enough to get all three of them wet. 

Sasha felt the cold water collide with her skin once more. Having had been out of the water for a while after Connie pulled his prank. “Reiner!” She whined, still clinging on to him.

“Hey, street rules.” He teased.

Connie jumped back up laughing, “Dude, that was awesome!” 

Sasha used her free hand to tug her earlobe and jerked her head a couple of times to the left. “I think some of the water got in my ear.” said the brunette. Once it was out, she smirked. “That may have been awesome Reiner, but you still haven’t gotten me off your back yet! I’m not going down without a fight!”

“I wouldn’t expect you to Sasha!”

Ymir watched the scene unfold and scoffed lightly. “What a bunch of losers.” She said, not really meaning to be rude, but insult was how she showed affection. 

Krista glanced up at Ymir with a smile and a gentle eye roll. The blonde knew Ymir well enough to know her way with words. It was then while rolling her ocean blue gems that she noticed Bertholdt standing on the shore. He seemed to be staring off into space. The girl felt bad for him. Then after a moment or two of thought, an idea popped into Krista's mind. “Ymir," She began. "We should invite Bertholdt to join us. The poor thing is all by himself. I hate to see him alone like that. Usually he is around Reiner, but Reiner’s off with Sasha and Connie."

Ymir glanced back at the boy and shrugged, “Yeah, why not. At least he’s not going to bug me like Reiner.”

Krista gave the tanned freckled teen an adorable smile. “You’re the best Ymir!” She said and then hurried over to see Bertholdt. 

Bertholdt was in a trance alright. He was staring at Annie from his spot in front of the wave pool. Thankfully, the platinum blonde didn’t notice the taller being gazing at her from afar. Why can’t I just go up and talk to her? Bertholdt thought to himself. Who am I kidding? She’d probably I’m a doofus. I can’t do anything right anyway… While his thoughts ran through his mind, Krista was making her way over to him. 

“Bertholdt!” 

Bertholdt flinched a little, snapping out of his trance and turned to face the small blonde. Sweat poured down his face as he gave an awkward, yet kind smile. “O-Oh! Um...h-hello Krista…”

Krista beamed up at the tall teen. “I was wondering if you’d like to join Ymir and I in the wave pool! You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

The v-fringed male turned back to glance at Annie one more time before turning back to Krista. Maybe the wave pool would take his mind off of things for a while. With that sheepish smile on his face, he gave the girl a nod. “Sure, I’ll join you guys.” 

Krista clapped her hands happily. “Great! C’mon!” With that, she grasped his hand and began to pull him towards the water. 

Bertholdt blushed as she took his hand. While Krista pulled, he couldn’t help but think about Annie. He was going to have to muster up and talk to her eventually. For now, however, that was going to be put on hold for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you would check them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Eren Jeager  
> Armin Arlert  
> Jean Kirstein  
> Connie Springer  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Erwin Smith  
> Levi Ackerman  
> Mike Zacharius  
> Oluo Bozado  
> Rico Brzenska  
> Hannes


	5. Chapter 5

Mikasa laid on the white plastic chair, her back supported up as if she was lounging on a psychiatrist's chair. The girl felt the sun’s warm beams on her skin. Her eyes closed for a few seconds enjoying the breeze and the warm weather that Mother Nature had blessed them with. After a minute or so, Mikasa opened her eyes once more and glanced over to see Annie in the chair next to her. Annie was lying on a towel that laid on the chair, her back facing the sky and her head down in her arms. Every once and awhile, the blonde would lay her head on the side. 

“Are you having fun?” Mikasa spoke up after contemplating saying anything to her. 

Annie slowly lifted her head and turned to face the raven-haired girl. “What?” 

“Are you having fun?” repeated Mikasa once again.

Annie narrowed her eyes. “Why do you want to know?” She asked a little skeptical. Mikasa rarely talked to her, not to mention the two weren’t the best of friends. They respected each other but sometimes they would butt heads. 

“No reason. I was just curious.” 

Annie’s crystal blue eyes glanced to the ground, then after a moment or two, she looked back up to the girl next to her. “It’s...alright I guess.” The small blonde admitted, with a shrug. “Usually I don’t go to these kind of places. I’m not the biggest fan of crowds.” 

“Then why did you come if you don’t like crowds?” 

Annie shrugged. “I basically had nothing to do this weekend. My father is out of town, not to mention Bertholdt and Reiner invited me to come along.” 

Mikasa listened intently and nodded to her. “Well, at least your having a little bit of fun.” 

Annie nodded in agreement and turned back to place her head back on her arms. She hated to admit it, but she was actually having more fun then she would let on. 

Eren had convinced Armin to come into the wavepool with him. Armin stood near the edge gently dipping a toe in while Eren was already in the deep end seeing how long he could hold his breath.

“Come on Armin!” Eren called to his friend, “Don’t be a wuss!”

“I’m not a wuss!” Armin called back beginning to wade in. “Cold! Cold! Cold!”

“It isn’t THAT cold Armin!” Sasha called from over to where she, Connie and Reiner were in the wave pool.

“It is so!” Armin shot back trying to ease himself into the water.

“What a little wimp,” Ymir laughed, mostly to herself watching the scene. 

“You’ve been saying negative things about everyone since we got into the wavepool Ymir. Leave them alone.” Krista said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“That’s not true. I haven’t said anything negative about you, or Bertholdt, or Eren even.”

“Oh, that’s right.” The tiny blonde said after realizing that Ymir was right.

Speaking of Bertholdt, he had joined Krista and Ymir, but he didn’t get involved in their conversation. He was back in his trance, staring off into the distance. 

Ymir glanced up at Bertl and snapped her fingers in front of his face, “Hey, buddy, the water got you shellshocked or something?”

Bertl, once again, snapped out of his staring and turned quickly to face Ymir. He blinked a couple of times in surprise. “H-Huh? I...umm..N-no not at all!” He stammered, feeling sweat form on his brow. 

“Then what’s with the staring artistically off into the distance? Just doing it for the aesthetic?”

Bertl’s green eyes widened. “I...I..um…” He tried to say something. ANYTHING. Yet, his anxiety and shyness took over and a bright red blush appeared on his face. He was just digging himself a bigger hole.

“Come on Berty, words.” Ymir encouraged almost mockingly.

Bertl felt his heart racing. “It..It’s…umm…” He tried again, but his eyes began to glance back to where he was looking before. Should he tell her? He didn’t know

Ymir smirked and threw her arm around his shoulders, “Starts with an ‘A’ ends with an ‘e’?”

Bertholdt felt as if he was going to faint right there in the wave pool. **She knew.** A bigger blush appeared on his face, his eyes wider than before. Sweat rapidly poured down his face. That was the sign that Ymir was once again, correct on her deduction. He was frozen in place, staring at Ymir with fear and embarrassment. “Why would you think that it’s about Annie!?”

“Calm down, Bertholdt.” Ymir snickered and shook her head, “You’re in a pool, cool off.” She teased and took her arm away from him, “You shouldn’t make it look so obvious.”

Bertholdt nodded and tried to calm down. Thankfully, he was able to in a minute or so. Yet, the sweat still poured from his face and that blush was still there. “Y-You’re right Ymir...I’m sorry. I'm such an embarrassment. I’ve been trying most of the day to muster up the courage to talk to her...but I just can’t. Maybe I should just give up."

“Shut it, idiot.” Ymir shoved him lightly. “Why are you apologizing? Just because you can’t talk to one girl doesn’t mean that you’re an embarrassment. What’s the worst she can do? Say no?”

“Yeah...or she’ll never talk to me again or even look in my direction.” He said quietly under his breath. 

Ymir stared at him for a few seconds and rolled her eyes. “Listen, that never happens, and it’s not like she talks to you that much now anyway.”

Bertl sighed gently, hanging his head sadly. “...Yeah…”

“So, talk to her. It can’t get any worse than it is now. Right?”

“I..guess not…” He looked back at Ymir. “But, what if I say something the wrong way or I make a complete mess of myself. Reiner told me to be manly...but I’m starting to think that his way isn’t going to work. I don’t know anymore…” He placed his face in his hands. 

Ymir groaned, “Who knows? Maybe she’ll think your blubbering like an idiot is cute. Some girls like that.” 

Bertl uncovered his eyes through his fingers, his green hues shimmering with hope. “Really?” He asked. 

“Yeah, some girls think guys like that are cute. Maybe Annie is one of those girls. You never know unless you try, loser.”

Bertl uncovered his entire face now. Perhaps Ymir was right. Maybe Annie WAS one of those girls! A small smile formed on his tanned face. “Thanks Ymir. I really appreciate it.” 

“Psht, what are you thanking me for?” Ymir crossed her arms and scoffed.   
His eyes widened once more. “I-I’m just...umm...grateful for your advice...I mean ah…” He was finding it hard to form sentences again.

“Yeah whatever, go do your thing now.” She waved her hand lightly as if ushering him away.

“O-Okay...Here I go.” The tall male took a deep breath and waded out of the water, making his way over to Annie. 

“Give up Reiner!” Sasha said, holding a pool noodle that she just happened to find. "You're not gonna win this round!"

“Hey, no fair, you have a weapon!” Reiner tried to grab the pool noodle while simultaneously trying to shake Sasha off.

Sasha held on to the strong blond while she held the pool noodle farther away from Reiner’s grasp. She smirked mischievously. “Sorry Reiner, but you know what they say, all’s fair in love and war!”

“Then you won’t mind if I do this.” Reiner took a deep breath and dove under the water.  
Sasha gasped. “Reiner don’t you da-” Before she could finish, they were underwater. The poor girl wasn’t able to take a breath before hand, so she was forced to let go of the blond boy and surface with the noodle in her hand. She inhaled deeply, as she floated on the noodle. Remembering the noodle, Sasha had an idea. She dipped one of the ends of the noodle into the water filling it then held it out so the water wouldn’t spill out. Then, Sasha held the the other end to her mouth and waited for Reiner to re-surface. The perfect revenge. 

Reiner resurfaced and shook his hair out of his face with a grin, “Ha! Got you off Sas-”

Before he could finish, Sasha blew into the noodle causing the water in it to fly out and splashed Reiner in the face. The brunette started to laugh. “I think otherwise Reiner!” 

Reiner tried to block the water from his face with his hands, unsuccessfully. “Oh, come on Sasha!”

She repeated the action again, spraying more water from the top of the noodle at the strong blond. 

Reiner managed to push himself forward and covered the hole at the top with his hand, “What now! Boom!”

Sasha looked up at him, then glanced down at the bottom half of the noodle. After a moment of silence, the girl whacked him with it. Not too hard, she didn’t want to hurt him.

“Hey!” Reiner laughed lightly and went to grab it again.

“Uh-uh-uh!” Sasha giggled, moving farther away from Reiner. “Get your own pool noodle!” 

Reiner grinned and pointed down, “I’ve already got one.”

“What do you me-” Sasha glanced down to where he pointed down and she made a disgusted face. “Ewww Reiner! Why!?” 

“You told me to get my own, but having two just wouldn’t be fair.”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Sasha rolled her eyes with disgust. As she rolled her eyes, she spotted two familiar figures walking towards the wave pool. Her hazel eyes widened. 

“Hey Reiner, cease fire for a second. Isn’t that Bertholdt and Annie?” She asked, holding a hand above her eyes to protect them from the sun’s bright rays.

“Eh?” Reiner looked in the direction Sasha was, “Yeah it is! Berty boy did it!”

“Did what?” Sasha turned back to look at Reiner, clearly confused.

“He finally grew a pair and talked to Annie!”

“Oh! That’s great! Way to go Bertl!” Sasha cheered happily.

“I’m gonna go congratulate my dude. He’s probably sweating enough to fill one of these pools. I should go and be a calming presence.”

“Then go! Go to him!” Sasha said dramatically, as if she was in a sappy Hallmark movie. 

Reiner was running through the water as fast as he could, which wasn’t very fast because, resistance.

“Hey, Sasha,” Connie called to his friend after Reiner had started towards Bertholdt

Sasha turned around. “Yeah Connie? What’s up?”

“So you know how they say the water turns blue when you pee in the pool, right?”

“Yeah, some pools have that chemical. Why?” She asked, her eyes locked on his. 

Connie gave a mischievous grin, “Do you think this pool does?”

“I don’t know actually.” She answered. “Probably since it’s a public pool that everyone can have access to.” 

“Well, we’re about to find out.” He sighed lightly and continued to grin.

“What are you talking abo-” Then she realized what Connie was going to do. “Connie, usually I’m a fan of your pranks but if you even think about doing what I think you’re going to do..” She began to say. 

“... Too late.”

Before Sasha could react, she looked down to see a slithering blue liquid seeping out from Connie’s trunks. He did it. He actually did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you would check them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Eren Jeager  
> Armin Arlert  
> Jean Kirstein  
> Connie Springer  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Erwin Smith  
> Levi Ackerman  
> Mike Zacharius  
> Oluo Bozado  
> Rico Brzenska  
> Hannes


	6. Chapter 6

“EWWWWWWWW CONNIE!” She screamed beginning to back away from the blue liquid that was now forming around the bald kid. “THAT’S DISGUSTING!” 

“I was curious!” He defended his actions.

“Yeah, but you do it in your own pool! NOT IN THIS ONE!” Sasha cried out again.

“Well, there are some things a man needs to know Sasha!”

“I know, but not at this very moment. You could have just asked someone about it!” She continued to back away for the blue continued to grow a bit. 

Krista, having heard Sasha’s screams, turned around. “Sasha? What happened?!” 

Sasha pointed to Connie, “Connie peed in the pool!”

“... Connie, what the fuck man?” Ymir scooped Krista up in her arms bridal style, “Don’t worry Krista, you don’t have to worry about Connie being his disgusting self!” Ymir rushed away with the girl as fast as she could from the growing blue spot.

Sasha began to run, slowly but surely, out of the water. “Connie, seriously not cool man! I know you were curious but still!”

~Minutes Earlier~  
Bertholdt took a deep breath and made his way over to Annie. He was sweating at an alarming rate now. He fiddled with his hands as he stopped in front of the chairs. There was a few moments of silence before he cleared his throat. 

Mikasa was the first one to notice him. “Oh hey Bertholdt.” At the mention of his name, Annie lifted her head up slightly.

“O-Oh h-hey Mikasa.” He greeted her back before turning to see Annie there. “H-Hello Annie.” 

Annie nodded in greeting to him. “So, do you need something?” She asked in a monotone voice. 

“U-Um….Y-Yes...I-I-I wanted to know if you….if you wanted to..” Bertholdt stammered, trying to form the right way to say this. A blush crept onto his face. “If you….wanted to come with me to the wavepool!” He finally finished. 

Silence. That’s what passed between the two for a few moments, before Annie got up slowly from her chair. The blonde looked up at the sweating beanpole. “Sure, why not.”

Bertholdt felt like the weights on his shoulders were lifted when Annie agreed. He smiled slightly. “R-Really? I-I mean...great! Let’s go!” He led her towards the wave pool. “I-Isn’t this nice A-Annie?” 

“I guess.” She replied to him, feeling the cold water tickle her toes. 

Another few moments of silence passed between them. How Bertholdt wanted to say more, but his shyness held him back. He wanted to tell her how pretty she looked today. Yet, he couldn’t. It wasn’t that easy. 

Suddenly, Reiner seemed to appear out of nowhere next to his friend smiling like a proud father.

He nearly jumped with fright hearing his best friend next to him all of a sudden, “Ah! Reiner!” He clutched his chest with one of his big hands. “D-Don’t do that! Y-You know I don’t like being snuck up on!” 

“I didn’t sneak up on you! I’ve been here the whole time.” Reiner chuckled lightly and nudged his friend, “Hey, tell her she’s pretty man.”

Bertholdt felt more heat on his cheeks. Was he there the whole time? He had been so nervous, he didn’t even notice the blond standing nearby. “Oh,” He chuckled nervously. “W-Well, I was getting to that…” 

“Were you?” Reiner raised an eyebrow questioningly, “Were you really?”

“W-Well, I was going to try…” 

“Don’t just try man, do it. It’s only words. It’s easy.”

“A-Alright.” Bertl turned to Annie, who thankfully, wasn’t paying attention to the two boys talking. Instead, she was staring off into the distance, watching the children playing in the water. “U-Um...A-Annie?” The short blonde looked up to him. Bertholdt blushed a bit more. This was it! Here he goes! “I….I think you look….”

Before he could finish, screams broke out from the wave pool, causing all three of them to look out to the water. 

“Is the water blue?” Reiner asked glancing over to his friends.

“No, it’s pink.” Annie answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “Of course it’s blue you idiot. Water’s always blue.” 

Reiner frowned, “Very funny Annie, you’re an angsty teen, we get it. Look at the water… Near Connie… It’s… Blue.”

Bertholdt squinted a little bit to where Reiner was referring to. “Oh yeah. Reiner’s right. It’s a more darker shade of blue…” 

“I told you so!” Reiner smirked, “Even Bertl agrees with me Annie.”

Annie rolled her eyes again. Bertholdt continued to stare at the darker color of the water. “Wait, hold on...why is it just turning that darker shade around Connie?” He turned to Reiner. “That could only mean that-”

“Well, I don’t know what it means, but Ymir is moving pretty fast. Even carrying Krista like that.” Reiner observed.

Seconds later Ymir passed them, still carrying Krista bridal style mumbling to herself. “Little bald mother fucker.”

“What’s going on Ymir? Why are you carrying Krista like that? Can I have a turn?” Reiner held his arms out. 

“Back off!” Ymir whipped around Krista still in her arms. “You can stay in Connie’s pee water all you want. I’m the one who’s saving Krista from it.”

Bertholdt felt his body tense up after hearing that. “Connie….did what?” The poor beanpole’s cheeks went from red to green in a matter of seconds. 

“The dumbass peed in the pool.” Ymir replied distancing herself from the range of the wave pool and setting Krista down in a safe chair.

The v-fringed male blinked a few times, feeling his stomach getting queasy. He glanced down to his feet which were in the water. “He….He peed in the-”   
Suddenly, the tall male felt something coming up and entered his mouth. In an instant, he left Reiner and the girls behind as he sprinted towards the nearest garbage can. His cheeks were puffed out like a frog's. As soon as he got there, poor Bertholdt leaned over into the garbage can, his head hidden from sight as he began puking into the garbage can. Once his head resurfaced, it quickly went down again as he continued to vomit.

“Gross!” Reiner jumped away from the wave pool, “Bertholdt?” He looked to his friend, “Are you okay man?!”

Bertholdt didn’t answer him. The poor thing kept regurgitating in the garbage can. 

Annie glanced down disgusted and backed out of the water. She looked over to Bertholdt and Reiner. Then, with a shrug she walked back over to her chair.

Reiner went over to his friend, “Ah, come on dude. Connie peeing in the pool isn’t the worst thing he could have done.”

Bertholdt finally lifted his head out of the garbage can, trembling a bit from holding on so tightly to it. “What could’ve been worse than that?!”

“... Well, I can tell you that it wouldn’t have turned the water blue.”

It didn’t take Bertholdt long to realize what Reiner was talking about. Before he knew it, the tall male’s head was back into the garbage can, and vomit sounds were heard. 

Reiner cringed, “Sorry, Bertl.”

Meanwhile the distracted Eren and Armin had just noticed the commotion. 

“What do you think Bertholdt is freaking out about?” Eren glanced over at Armin who was waist deep in the water, finally. 

“No clue, I’ve seen him nervous before, obviously, but never enough to throw up.” Armin replied slowly making his way deeper into the wave pool.

“Ymir was acting kind of weird too. She carried Krista out of the pool.” Eren questioned looking to the shore now.

“Are we sure that Ymir didn’t just want to hold Krista though? You know she and Reiner are always trying to impress her.” 

“Yeah, but Reiner wasn’t near them. They were with Sasha and Connie.” Eren observed. 

Armin looked in the direction of Connie and all the color drained from his face. “Eren, the water is blue.” He said as he began to shuffle his way out of the pool. “The water is blue!”

Eren tilted his head to the side confused, “What do you mean the water’s blue? It’s always blue? Isn’t that the color of water?” He turned to look towards Connie, “Oh my god the water’s blue.” 

Eren started to run in the water with Armin attached to his arm. “Eren go faster!”

“I could go faster if you would get off of me!”

“But I don’t want to get the water with Connie’s… contaminates on me!”

Eren groaned, but kept running with his friend clinging to him, “There… Out… Of the water.” He breathed heavily as Armin lept onto a beach chair keeping his feet of the ground.  
“Gross, gross, gross!” He said mostly to himself. 

“Come on Armin, it’s just a little pee.”

“In a public pool! People swim in there! People get that water in their mouths!”

“It’s the same thing in the damn ocean. That’s the world’s biggest toilet. All the fish go pee in there!”

Armin’s eyes went wide, “Shut up Eren!”

While all that was going on, Annie made her way back to her chair and sat down on the edge of it, wiping off her feet with the towel. 

“So, how was it?”

Annie looked up at Mikasa, “How was what?”

“Your time with Bertholdt...It looked like he left in a hurry…”

“You didn’t hear what happened did you? The reason he sprinted away was because we found out Connie decided it would be a great idea to pee in the pool.”

Mikasa’s grey eye’s widened. “He did what?”

“You heard me. He peed in the pool. That’s why Bertholdt’s over by the garbage can.” Annie gestured over her shoulder with her thumb to where they were.

“The poor thing.” 

“Yeah, but before all that happened, he was trying to tell me something but he didn’t get to finish...Oh well…”

“Levi!” Erwin called from the lifeguard chair. “Get out of the pool kid!” He called to Connie, who slowly walked his way out of the pool, proud of himself.

“Levi! Get out here now!” Erwin climbed down.

“What is it Erwin, I’m in the middle of my break.”

“I’m going to need you to drain the wave pool.”

“Why?”

“The bald kid peed in it.”

“That mother fucker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you would check them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Eren Jeager  
> Armin Arlert  
> Jean Kirstein  
> Connie Springer  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Erwin Smith  
> Levi Ackerman  
> Mike Zacharius  
> Oluo Bozado  
> Rico Brzenska  
> Hannes


	7. Chapter 7

Levi stood there in silence for a moment, “No, not doing it.”

“I’m your boss Levi. I’m telling you drain the pool.”

“And I’m telling you I’m not going anywhere near that!”

Erwin crossed his arms and looked down at his employee, “Levi, drain the pool.”

Levi mimicked Erwin’s posture. “It’s not my job. My job is to make sure they don’t die. Not clean up their messes. Get one of the janitors to do it.”

Before Erwin could speak, Petra peeked her head through the doorway of the breakroom. “Sorry to bother you two, but I couldn’t help but wonder why the pool is blue? Did Hanji mess with the chemicals again?” 

“I wish,” Levi sneered, “Baldie peed in it.”

Petra’s eyes widened. “Oh...ewww.”

“If you drain it for me I’ll give you my extra sandwich from my lunch.” Levi attempted to convince his co-worker.

Petra shook her head. “As much as I would love the extra sandwich Levi, I’m going to pass.” 

“Sonofabitch.” Levi grumbled, “Just get Rico or Hannes to do it.”

Petra nodded. “I’ll go see if they will. Don’t get your hopes up.” With that, Petra left and headed to find Rico or Hannes...or hopefully both to clean the pool. 

“Levi, I’m disappointed in you. This was one of those opportunities for you to take charge, show a little gumption and you…” Erwin continued to ramble on about ‘initiative’ and ‘hard work’ as Levi, who wasn’t at all interested, walked away.

After searching forever, and nearly puking on the way due to a tall male vomitting in the nearby garbage can, Petra finally found Rico. “Hey Rico, are you busy right now?”

Rico shut her locker and turned to face Petra, “I’m not busy. What do you need?”

Petra sighed nervously, “Well, we have a slight issue by the wave pool.” She said, bringing up her hand and bringing her fore finger and the thumb as if to show how ‘slight’ the situation was. 

“If it was slight you could take care of it yourself.” Rico replied monotonously, “So, just tell me what our ‘slight’ problem is.” 

Petra’s amber eyes glanced away quickly then made contact with Rico’s. “W-Well...one of the kids...they...um...kind of...peed in the pool.” She said, with an awkward chuckle at the end.

Rico was silent before she let out a disappointed sigh, “I’ll take care of it.” She started towards the janitor’s closet to grab her supplies. “Anything else I need to know?”

“Well, as I was walking to find you, I found one of the kids puking in the garbage can near the wave pool…” Petra explained under her breath, but audible to an extent. “But-But I can ask Hannes to do that. You already have to clean up the wave pool.” 

“Thank you Petra, I’ll get right on it.” Rico grabbed a pair of gloves, “I think Hannes is in the back.”

“Of course!” Petra smiled sweetly. After thanking Rico, the woman rushed back to find Hannes. She opened the big wooden door and peeked her head around the door frame. “Hannes? Are you back here?” 

Hannes was, as usual, asleep in one of the chairs at the break table. When he heard Petra call for him he lifted his head slowly, “Huh?”

Her eyes gazed around until she finally found him at the break table. “Oh! There you are! Sorry to disturb you, but one of the kids puked in the garbage can near the wave pool. Rico already has to clean another mess that happened near there. So, I was wondering if you’ll do it?” She asked hopefully. If Hannes said no, Petra was going to have to either clean it herself or tell Levi the bad news. 

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Hannes stood and stretched, “That shouldn’t be too hard of a job for me.”

“You’re a lifesaver Hannes.” She smiled gratefully and turned to walk out. “Follow me.”  _ Hopefully that kid is done _ , Petra thought to herself,  _ Heaven knows how long he’s been there. _

Hannes grinned and grabbed his pair of gloves off the table. “It’s just my job Miss Petra.”

“Where does it all come from!?” Reiner said as he watched his friend continue to vomit

“I-I don’t know...usually it’s never this much.” Bertholdt said once he regained his speaking. 

“Seriously dude, you didn’t even have a big breakfast. There shouldn’t be anything left in there.”

Bertholdt was about to reply before he felt his breathing getting uneven. “O-Oh no, here we go again!” He placed his head in the garbage can again and resumed to vomit. 

Reiner sighed and held out his hand for his friend, “Come on buddy.”

Bertholdt lifted his head again, coughing into his arm. He gave his best friend his hand squeezing it tightly. “Thanks Reiner…” He smiled, before the beautiful moment of friendship was ruined by the tallest male’s upset stomach once again. 

“No problem dude, just try to calm down.” Reiner smiled at him, “We aren’t in the water anymore, and Miss Petra is bringing the janitors. So it should be all cleaned soon.” 

The v-fringed male nodded slowly as he coughed, his body was trembling a bit. His breathing was still uneven but it was much better than before. “I-I just hope we don’t get in trouble for this. I always got yelled at for it as a kid.” He said not lifting his head this time. 

“Well, Levi wasn’t there when you were a kid,” Reiner laughed lightly. “I’m sure he’ll make sure that Connie is the one blamed for this.”

“Y-Yeah...but...I just feel bad, you know?” He said, after coughing a few more times. “Even if it is Levi or not, someone’s gonna say something. Someone always did…”

“Even if somebody does. I’m here to tell them off for you.”

Bertholdt smiled gently. He was so grateful to have a friend like Reiner. Ever since they were children, Reiner would always protect Bertl from bullies and other things. They had been together practically since they were able to walk. They were like two peas in a pod. “What would I do without you Reiner?” He asked genuinely relieved. 

“Who knows?” Reiner laughed, “But that doesn’t matter dude. We’re friends now!”

Wait….Friends now? Bertholdt’s head slowly emerged from the garbage can. “...R-Reiner, we’ve been friends since we were in diapers. W-What you mean by ‘now’? ” 

“Dude, don’t get all panicky. I mean we’re friends, always have been.”

This made the v-fringed male relax. “O-Oh.” A blush appeared on his tan cheeks. “R-Right. S-Sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it Bertl. You still feeling pukey? Or do you think you finally emptied your stomach?”

“M-My stomach still feels a little bit queasy...b-but it isn’t as bad as it was before…” Bertholdt answered his childhood friend honestly. 

“Good. You think you can leave the trash can?” Reiner asked.

The taller boy nodded. “I-I think so.” 

Reiner helped Bertholdt away from the trashcan as Hannes and Rico approached.

“... Jeez.” Hannes muttered as he looked into the trashcan, “What was this kid eating?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written with Wattpad user: I-Wont-Grow-Up  
> It'd be cool if you would check them out.  
> In this story I write as the characters:  
> Eren Jeager  
> Armin Arlert  
> Jean Kirstein  
> Connie Springer  
> Ymir  
> Reiner Braun  
> Erwin Smith  
> Levi Ackerman  
> Mike Zacharius  
> Oluo Bozado  
> Rico Brzenska  
> Hannes


End file.
